1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding tool which can be used for driving a nail. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-purpose tool which can be used as a hammer, a spanner, a pincer, pliers, or a tool for holding and removing a concrete nail.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, all kinds of tools, such as a tool to drive a concrete nail, a hammer, a spanner, a pincer, a driver, and pliers are needed in the field of industry, or at home. Conventional tools with one function have been the cause of diminution of work efficiency, since each tool needs to be stored separately and looked for whenever needed. Recently many different kinds of multi-purpose tools have been developed to enable one tool to perform various functions. However, these conventional multi-purpose tools could be used for only two or three functions. That is, they were made to perform similar functions such as a hammer and a pincer; or pliers, a wire cutter, and a wire stripper, and were not able to perform multiple functions at once as one tool. As a result, to work in the field of industry or at home, various kinds of tools need to be prepared, stored separately, and looked for whenever necessary, which delayed work speed and therefore caused lower efficiency.
The present invention has been studied and developed to solve the traditional problems described above. The objective of this invention is to improve the efficiency by adding various functions to a concrete nail driver so that it can have multiple functions. Therefore, one tool does all the work, saving the trouble of keeping each tool in separate places and searching for each of them whenever needed.
It is another object of the present invention to make the storage and carrying of the tool convenient by minimizing the tool size even though various functions are combined into one tool.